


Peaches and Creme

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Non-Consentual Consent, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finds herself trapped, her adversary is unexpected and her predicament feline!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches and Creme

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at writing honest-to-god-actual-smut, rather than just alluding to it. I'm open to critique and pointers!

Rey awoke with the worst headache. It took awhile for her to let loose and celebrate with the rest of the rebel forces and now she was paying the price for it.

Stirring in her bed she heard the cheerful tinkling of a bell. Groggily she opened her eyes.

 

What. The. FUCK.

 

She was Trapped. Trapped in some sort of cage. The front of it had a steel grill, and the sides, floor and back were all hard plastic. There was barely any room to move. 

She Was Trapped. And Thirsty.

She noticed a shallow pink bowl full of water in front of her, with a simple word inscribed on it: "Peaches". Reaching for it clumsily, she splashed the water everywhere with her ... paw? What the hell was this? Her hands, they were trapped in leather paws. A row of D-rings was wrapped around each wrist terminating in a gold lock. Looking back she saw that her feet and ankles had the same treatment.

She heard the sound of someone walking, and finally saw the heavy boots on the floor. 

"Who's a pretty kitty?" she heard Leia exclaim. "Are you thirsty?"

As Rey was babbling out groggy protests Leia bent down and opened the latch of the cage and grabbed a fistful of Reys hair.

"Pretty little kitties drink their water from a bowl, so DRINK!" she menaced.

Rey was shocked into full consciousness from the hangover she was nursing as she as stuffed into the saucer of water. She was choking and gagging, but the water was cold. Leia got down on all fours and pulled Rey in for a brutal kiss, whispering in her ear she intoned "You're the latest kitty in my collection."

Then she pushed Rey back into the saucer; a little softer this time. This gave Rey a chance to lap up the water. 

"That's a good Peaches." Leia cooed.

Rey lapped up the water with her tongue. Blushing deeply.

"Get lots of Practice with that tongue of yours!"

Leia watched intently as Rey drank the water, stroking her hair and scratching behind Rays ears, whispering "That's a Good Kitty" 

Finally after Rey thirstily lapped up the last of the water, Leia grabbed her chin firmly. "You're going to be my new pet."

Rey heard the tinkling of the bell as Leia clipped a pink leather leash onto her collar. Dragging her out of the kitty cage, Leia admired the sexy scared creature on all fours before her. She was naked except for the leather paws and a thin leather collar with a gold tinkle bell. Atop her head were soft angular ears in a soft cream colour.

"Now my sweet little Peaches we need to finish your ensemble. This is going to hurt a little."

Leah pulled out a long metal bar and with a wry smile watched Rey's eyes go wide. Swiftly she attached the head of it with metal clips to the D-rings on Rey's "forepaws" and walking around to finish with her "hind paws" to the other end of the bar. Then Leia kneeled close, hot breath against Rey's ears. 

"Just relax the pain will feel really good. I promise."

It was then that Rey noticed the long furry tail, creme coloured with an orange tip that terminated in a slick smooth plug.

Leia revelled in Rey's saucer-for-eyes, before slowly dragging the tail down her back, watching her arch and shiver. 

"Shhhhhhhh, that's a god kitty" Leia whispered.

Rey felt the plug against her asshole, and let out another involuntary shiver. "Sssh... just relax" Leah cooed as she took her fingers and started to softly rub Rey's labia. She slipped a finger in, and then a second, and gripped Rey's clitoris with her thumb causing Rey to gasp. It was then that she struck. 

Rey gasped in Pain/Pleasure as the plug was slowly forced into her. 

"That's a good little kitty. What is a kitty without her tail? Shh You'll be my perfect little Peaches, and I will make you creme."

Rey let out a little mew as the thickest end of the plug settled into her. Her head swimming in confusion.

"Good Kitty" Leia breathed "Now, come show your owner how much you love her".

Rey watched as Leia softly shrugged out of her black vest. Bending over she pulled her boots off slowly. Unbuckling her belt she stepped gracefully out of her pants. Staring deep into Reys eyes, she unbuttoned her blouse revealing her breasts. Wow, for a member of the first generation of the rebellion, her breast where remarkably firm. Finally in one fluid motion she slipped out of her panties.

Sitting down on a soft chair, she pulled Rey's leash roughly, almost causing the poor girl to fall; the restraining bar not giving her much room to move.

"That's a good kitty, " she said, grabbing fistfulls of Reys hair. And with little warning she pulled Rey into her warm waiting crotch.

"Just like your kitty bowl, lap it all up"

Rey couldn't help herself. At first she was overwhelmed, but she knew she had no choice, no voice and no say. It made it much easier to accept. Not just what was happening now, but how she felt about it. She had always wanted this, and now she was getting it. It was both horrible and wonderful at the same time. She fought for it and against it in the same breath, the same thought.

She plunged face-first into Leia's pussy, sucking and licking frantically. Leia pulled harder on Rey's hair, clamping her legs around Rey's poor head, making the poor girl struggle for breath. Rey's tongue getting more and more frantic as she laboured to breathe until they both became-as-one as Leia yelped and screamed.

The seconds like minutes, and the minutes felt like hours to Rey, gasping for air. Finally Leia collapsed "Good Kitty" she mumbled.

* * *

Rey awoke in a bed. Was that all a dream? Looking over at the kitty cage she realized, no, it wasn't! Gazing at her hands she was relieved that they were no longer in their humiliating leather prison. But then felt a tinge of sadness. Still around her neck was that collar. She reached around back to take it off, instead finding a padlock. With some careful feeling around she noticed it was unlocked. Slipping it out she took it off, noticing that there was a gold heart shaped tag with the name "Peaches" engraved on it, and a cute tinkly gold bell.

She noticed a pile of her clothes beside the cage, and quickly got dressed. She would need time to process this. Going through her pockets she made sure everything was there. 

Huh, this was strange, there was a straw from one of the drinks during the victory celebration in her pocket. Pulling out the whimsical pink straw the memories of that night came flooding back. Towards the end of the night, the long conversation with Leia, the blushing, the drunken confession of desire, the confession of this...experience...she always wanted to try but barely had the guts to admit that she wanted it, let alone explore it.

She smiled, and left the pink bendy straw in front of the cage, and pocketed the collar before walking out.


End file.
